


男孩的旗帜

by nooneknowsguo



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneknowsguo/pseuds/nooneknowsguo





	男孩的旗帜

当初在收养仁俊这件事上，李帝努似乎没有太多的犹豫，但谁都不知道在他眼里留下颜色的其实是两个男孩儿。李帝努记得去四至院的那天，在车上他就想着一定得挑一个听话耐操的孩子。因为怕他出去乱玩染上病，也为了家族面子，李父说让他自己来四至院里挑一个玩具。  
仁俊很娇瘦，跟在院长旁边，这是院长选好的孩子，他跟李帝努介绍仁俊有多听话多漂亮，为了今天的见面，他还特意给仁俊换上了新衬衫，领口带着蕾丝，袖口是是荷叶边和蝴蝶结。  
是一个漂亮的男孩儿，头发染成了金黄，却一点都不突兀，反倒显得一张小脸又单薄又白净，他的确长得很漂亮，李帝努甚至能从这张脸上看见他二十岁时的美丽样子，院长也说这是四至院里最漂亮的男孩儿。李帝努把他拉过来看了看腿，目光在短裤和小腿袜之间流连忘返，仁俊的皮肤很白，甚至膝盖都是光滑和粉白的。  
他很满意，可抱着侥幸却没有直接同意，他在四至院里乱转，对路过的每一个男孩儿都不放过。院长和仁俊也陪同在旁，他们时不时地说几句话。  
“他们挑女孩儿也在这儿？”李帝努问院长。  
“是，孤儿院是各位老爷少爷出钱建的，孩子都是些孤儿，没有您们就都死了，他们当然也是您们的孩子。”院长的话说的道貌岸然，背后有着另一层深意。  
“被带走以后是干什么的他们应该都知道吧？”  
“都知道的，也不是第一次了。”  
李帝努看了一眼仁俊：“你知道被我收养是什么意思吗？”  
仁俊没说话，当时他们正走在楼梯上，仁俊在台阶上蹲了下来，他用嘴拉开了李帝努的裤链，然后伸出舌头开始舔舐他的性器。  
仁俊的口交技巧并不算好，但也不完全差，是有过经验的表现。这样的突然行动把李帝努给逗乐了，他问仁俊这是谁教的，仁俊小声回答：“四至院里有上课。”  
“上课？”李帝努颇有意见地看了一眼院长，“这些孩子的第一次都给谁了？”  
“互相，或者……老师。”院长如实回答了，他又多添了两句，“这也是为了你们方便，总不能以后什么都不会地跟着你们这些个少爷。”  
仁俊小心翼翼地站着不动，他用余光从下往上瞟着李帝努，然后问他：“我做的不好吗？”  
李帝努也如实告诉他：“是不太好，这门课可不及格。”  
楼梯上下有很多孩子跑来跑去，男孩儿女孩儿都有，李帝努看了半天觉得可能也没有比仁俊更合适的了，就要去对面楼上的院长室里办手续。他们路过四至院的小操场，有几个男孩儿在草地上踢球，穿着白色的背心和黑短裤，在一片绿色上呼啸而过，其中有一个男孩儿，在自己进了球以后激动地开始倒立。  
他倒立的时候背心把脸遮住了，露住了肚子，上面隐约还有一些腹肌线条，他就那么倒着腾出一只手来用背心擦了把脸，然后也是倒着看见了站在草地边上的李帝努。  
他骂了一句操。然后慌里慌张地从地上起来往这边跑。也是十五六岁的样子，他停在了李帝努面前问院长：“这是李少爷吗，我还以为是明天来呢。”  
渽民显然没有仁俊招人疼，跑过来的时候浑身是汗也满是汗味儿，他比仁俊只高那么一点，却黑了不少，可是眼睛很大，那里面光芒充盈，他看了一眼仁俊，脸上竟然有些高兴：“定好了？要带仁俊走了？”  
仁俊没说话，渽民伸手拍他的肩膀：“如果有机会给哥哥打打电话。”他又抬头看李帝努，“你不许不让他打电话。”  
李帝努看着他来去匆匆，说了两句话又去踢球，在阳光下小腿上的鞭伤清晰可见，他问了院长一句：“你们院里打人？”  
院长竟然说：“只打他一个。”  
“他怎么着了？”  
“上性教育课的时候，他不用上，在走廊挨打，这是他自己选的，不上课就挨打。”  
李帝努觉得有点好笑，也明白过来点儿什么了，他说：“你们那个性教育课真有意思。”

一周有两节性教育课，都在吃晚饭之前，其中一节刚好是李帝努去四至院的那一天，他其实没去欣赏那种滥交场面，因为不新鲜也不稀罕。那时他刚在院长室办好仁俊的领养手续，只不过他不是爸爸，而是哥哥，仁俊挂在他们李家名下，从此以后表面光鲜，是他们家的小少爷。  
天上下雨了，车在门口等着，仁俊打着伞非要去睡房拿点东西，刚消失在雨幕里马上又回来了，伞也没了，就那么直接地跑了回来。李帝努在院长室门口喊他：“仁俊？”  
跑近了看，不是仁俊，浑身被雨水打的不成样子，雨掉在他身上又落下来，成了红的。  
是渽民。  
他直奔着李帝努跑来，就像下午在操场上一样，只不过现在脚步踉跄。他到了李帝努的跟前说话，可是雨声太大了，李帝努听不太清。  
雨大的像是布满了烟雾，到处都是白色茫茫，明明下午还是晴天的。  
渽民说的是：“求求你带我走，求你把我带走吧。”他来来回回地说了好几遍，李帝努好不容易听清了。  
他把渽民拉进了院长室，渽民身上流着血，被雨打成了一片红树叶，院长对渽民的样子习以为常，还提醒李帝努：“性教育课。”  
“又挨打了？”李帝努问他。  
渽民浑身往外渗着水，淋淋的在地上淌出一滩水迹，这样子和下雨倒立在操场的男孩儿判若两人，一点都不一样。  
院长给他拿了毛巾，他却站着不动，直到仁俊拿完了东西收了伞进来，他被渽民的样子吓掉了伞，听见了声音渽民回头来看他，好像忽然清醒过来，开始拿着毛巾在头发上胡乱地擦，他跟仁俊说：“有家了，仁俊。”  
仁俊也叫他名字，渽民，他说：“渽民，我走了以后就没人跟你一起住了。”然后他从自己刚去拿来的箱子里拿出一件粉色的丝质衬衫来送给渽民。  
虽然渽民从来没穿过那样的衬衫，但他还是收下了。  
他把打湿在眼前的头发拨弄到一边，去了院长的桌子旁边，从桌子上拿起了一根教鞭，他让院长帮他保管好那件衬衫，然后问：“院长，我可以还手的吧？”  
“你又不是第一次还手，只要你不怕被打的更厉害。”  
渽民嘿嘿地笑了起来，他用教鞭在桌子上敲了敲，似乎觉得不错，然后推开了校长室的门，在那之前他回头用手在嘴边冲李帝努比了一个“嘘”，接着冲进了雨里。  
校长一耸肩，把那件衬衫放在了桌子上，他跟李帝努说：“少爷，你们差不多该走了，一会儿晚了路不好走，雨也不知道什么时候才停。”  
李帝努点了点头，他脱了身上的大衣披在仁俊身上让他先上车，然后在屋里借了院长室的电话打给家里：“爸，我能带两个孩子回去吗？”  
答案当然是不能。  
车子开出四至院的时候仁俊看着窗外，李帝努也往外看着，他很少来，这是他第一次发现四至院的门关的那样紧，而院墙高的像是监狱。

仁俊很听话，回家以后被佣人带去洗澡，又漂漂亮亮地打扮了一番才见到李帝努的父亲。  
是在餐桌上，李父只大概扫量了一眼，然后问他：“十几了？”  
仁俊乖乖巧巧地说十六。  
“帝努，说到底是孩子，养他一年再碰，听见没有。”李父警告李帝努，“明天让人带他好好查查身上有没有病，然后请几个老师来上上课，进了门好歹算个少爷，对外不要说是四至院带出来的，就说是我朋友夫妇俩去世了。”  
李帝努在饭桌上答应了，也根本没打算遵守。李父虽然叫人盯着他，但也盯不住，他半夜起来悄声无息地去了仁俊的房间，门一反锁，爬上了仁俊的床。  
他怕仁俊叫出声引的走廊上打盹儿的佣人醒来，所以捆上了仁俊的手也用布条缠住了嘴，仁俊睁大眼睛看着李帝努，李帝努一边亲他的眼皮一边给他脱裤子，还断断续续地叫他弟弟。  
“不要告诉别人，我等不到你十七岁。”他分开仁俊的两条腿，然后把它们挂在自己的肩膀上，他把仁俊的大腿内侧舔湿了一片，然后从床缝里掏今天早上偷偷藏在那儿的润滑剂。  
这种感觉有些像偷情，李帝努看着仁俊的脸，慢慢地把性器顶进了他的身体，一切都很安静，只有他自己喘气的声音，他在仁俊的耳边小声说话：“弟弟，好安静。”  
仁俊没法出声，手被高举在床头绑着，却很好看，长的很好看，身体也很好看，李帝努插进来的时候他噤着鼻子，似乎是疼，但他又很会取悦人，马上主动缩紧后穴让李帝努进的更深些。  
内壁在包裹着性器时不断地收紧，像是不停涌来的浪潮，李帝努又急又猛地顶弄了好半天，仁俊射了他一身，高潮时仰着脖子，眼光涣散，李帝努在那之后稍微放慢了速度，他跟仁俊说：“我想听你叫床，你小声点叫给我听。”  
他把仁俊嘴上的布条解开，那下面的嘴唇殷红，李帝努吻了上去，他在仁俊的身上挺动着，每一次都又深又缓，顶到最里面时再磨蹭几下，仁俊叫他哥哥，声音又急又碎，他叫着：“哥哥饶了我，饶了我吧哥哥。”  
李帝努摁着他的腰开始放肆，猛干进去又抽出来，仁俊控制不住自己，叫的声音大了些，李帝努瞪了他一眼，他只神志不清地撒娇：“哥哥，我受不了，求你慢一点。”  
那天夜里李帝努三次都射在仁俊的里面，走廊的佣人早就醒了，还叫了女佣守在门口，结束时进去帮仁俊洗澡，李帝努光着身子在床边坐着，灯亮起来的时候还抱怨：“早知道我就让他大点声叫了，反正我爸睡楼下听不见。”  
那时还不到凌晨三点，他准备回房睡觉，离开之前去浴室看了一眼，两个女佣在仁俊的身上揉满了泡沫，他又嘱咐了一次：“千万不要告诉我爸。”  
仁俊把眼睛眯起来，然后伸出一根手指在唇边嘘了一声。  
那一瞬间李帝努想起了渽民在离开院长室之前也做了这个动作，再是之后，他梦见了这个动作之前的事，他梦见渽民在雨里说“求求你带我走。”然后梦开始倒退，回到了阳光下渽民穿着白背心踢球。

仁俊十七岁之前，李帝努都是偷偷跟他做爱，仁俊的确如院长所说，又听话又漂亮。他成了李帝努的固定性伴侣，仁俊十七岁生日的那天，李帝努让他搬进了自己的房间，那是他可以光明正大和仁俊做爱的第一天，那天晚上仁俊骑在李帝努的性器上叫的忘情，他搂着李帝努的脖子说：“我一直希望我出来以后过的是好日子，我听说有人很惨，被人在床上折磨死了。”他舔着李帝努的脸，到处都亲了一遍，最后在射精的时候喊：“哥哥我好爱你。”  
他缩在李帝努的怀里，一年过去还是那样瘦，李帝努摸着他的肋骨：“你太瘦了，应该锻炼锻炼。”他突然问仁俊，“会踢球吗？”  
李帝努有太多次想起那个下午，他记得那个下午的所有事，不光是渽民，他也记得那天自己看见仁俊的第一眼，他过了二十五岁的二十五年，唯独那一天很奇怪，不知道究竟是因为谁，那一天的画面总是反复在他的眼前出现。  
他接走仁俊的第二天又回了四至院，却得知了渽民前天晚上用那根院长室的教鞭跟打他的老师打架，最后抢过了老师的刀杀死老师的事。院长说报了警，警察已经来把渽民带走了。  
然后谁都再没见过渽民。

李帝努的婚姻开始于仁俊十八岁的那年，是始于家族利益之下名存实亡的联姻。结婚之前李帝努只跟尤小姐见过三次，最后一次他是去坦白的，他说自己不爱女人。尤小姐反问他，那你爱上哪个男人了吗？  
婚礼时是冬天，那天下了小雪，仁俊发烧烧的厉害，连床都下不来，李帝努和尤小姐半夜才回到宅邸，仁俊从李帝努的房间搬回了他自己的，在床上躺了一天，偷喝了整整一瓶葡萄酒，听见开门声他醉醺醺地睁了眼，李帝努站在门边打开了灯，他看见窝在被子里的仁俊，是一朵玫瑰样，有红色在他的脸上散开，他从床上扑下来用爬的到了李帝努腿边。  
李帝努弯腰把他抱回了床上，仁俊又往他身上爬，一切都发生的理所当然，仁俊求爱，李帝努满足了他，仁俊发着烧，也可能是因为喝了酒，身上很烫，也意识不清，可是叫床的声音很大，他大声地喊着：“好烫，哥哥好烫。”然后让李帝努射在他的身体里，他再趴下给李帝努舔硬。  
他躺在床上大敞着双腿，用脚去勾李帝努的腰，勾来之后给李帝努手淫，他摸着李帝努的性器往自己的身体里捅，然后主动地把腰晃来晃去，抬起落下，他问李帝努：“哥哥，舒服吗？”  
做完时他搂着李帝努的脖子，李帝努说了一句别害怕。门外佣人管家在敲门，只喊少爷，却不说别的话。  
“一会儿吃药，然后就睡觉吧。”  
仁俊说：“我肯定睡不着，我很清醒。”他扯了扯李帝努的手，“我好清醒，哥哥，你再来操我。”  
李帝努又跟他说不要怕，他给仁俊盖上被子，叫人进来放洗澡水，他在走之前跟仁俊说：“我不喜欢女人，你又不是不知道。”  
他推门出去了，看见廊上的壁灯下站着尤小姐，这位小姐洗完澡换好了睡衣，不知在那里站了多久，然后用笃定的语气跟李帝努说：“那是你弟弟。”  
“领养的。”  
两人回了房间以后尤小姐才问他：“我听说了几年前那些事，有个孤儿院，你们经常从里面领人出来，然后……”她没说明，李帝努默认了。  
“情人关系了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“他爱上你了吗？他十几岁吧，我记得我十几岁的时候特别容易爱上一个人。”  
李帝努回答不知道。  
但其实他知道，除去做爱时那些疯言疯语，仅凭仁俊今天没有参加他的婚礼，他就知道仁俊爱上了他。

四至院已经不在原处了。在尤小姐提起了孤儿院以后，第二天李帝努又去了一次，那里已经空了，听说是赞助的几家出钱换了更大的地方，但其实是明着做好事，暗中养性奴。  
那一年不知道起了什么好人风潮，有钱人纷纷砸钱比着搞慈善，路上还专门开了救济屋，乞丐进去可以随便吃随便睡，也有人装乞丐，但是不多，没有谁会在意。  
尤其现在是冬天，救济屋里人满为患，透过橱窗似的玻璃往里看，只看见黑压压的一片，无论什么人种，穿的都是脏兮兮，他们正在排队领面包，有人突然从窗户里跟他招手，那人跑了出来李帝努才知道抬头，发现这一间救济屋是他们家出钱的。  
“少爷怎么没坐车？”  
李帝努指了指街口。  
“少爷进去暖和一会儿？”这人说出了话才不太好意思，乞丐聚集的地方哪请得进少爷。他又赶紧换了个话题，“听说少爷最近结婚了。”  
“恩，是。”  
他站在小风里，这一天并不太冷，大衣可以御寒，天气让人清醒，天上也蓝的爽朗。他一时半会儿不想回车里。  
仍然有乞丐往这边跑来，他们拉开了救济屋的门往里挤，灵活地蹿到最前面的柜台要东西吃，地上有冰，有人跑过来的样子略微滑稽，还有人脚下打跌，直接摔在了李帝努脚边。  
“对不起，对不起对不起。”摔倒的人低着头不住地跟李帝努道歉，他穿的很薄，头上也没有帽子，只有一头被风吹的发乱发颤的头发。  
李帝努没想到在那个下午的两年过后他是这样再次见到渽民的，在渽民抬头的时候李帝努毫不犹豫地把他认了出来，不是没有变化，渽民瘦了一点，稍微长开了一点，并且沦为了乞丐。  
渽民看着他，一开始没有什么反应，似乎是没认出来，眼睛盯着李帝努不动，然后他记得了，两年前见过这个人，是这个人去四至院带走了他的室友仁俊。  
“仁俊还好吗？”他马上展开了笑脸，笑嘻嘻地问着李帝努。  
“他很好，已经给我做了两年的弟弟，你呢，我听院长说你杀了人。”  
“如你所见，他们对未成年都不放过，我在监狱呆了两年，上了月刚放出来，不过好像赶上了好时候。”他伸手指了指背后的救济屋，“里面的面包很好吃。”  
就像两个失聪的人一样，他们跟彼此说话的声音都很大，李帝努问他要不要去见见仁俊，渽民犹豫了片刻，扯了扯自己的衣服，说不用了，他过的好就行。然后他问李帝努有没有什么活可以分给他干。  
李帝努想了想：“你如果不想见仁俊的话，那就没有，我家缺佣人，前一阵有两个小子合伙偷东西，刚打发走了。”  
渽民好像很为难，也可能是装为难，身后又过去了三五个乞丐往店里面挤，渽民转身就跑，他还回头跟李帝努招手：“等我一下！我先吃饭！”  
他进了救济屋，然后消失在其中的人群。  
李帝努在等着他的时间里再一次想起了两年前的下午，渽民倒立在草地上之后向他跑来。然后他记起了那时的感觉，同时也知道了自己反反复复记得那天下午的原因。  
是因为他心动了。  
可他没有把渽民带回家，因为仁俊才是他想好的模样，他要一个又乖又听话的男孩，在被他操弄的时候呜呜哭着叫他哥哥，叫床的声音一定要好听，而不是像渽民这样好像随时都会跳起来骂人的孩子，他叛逆的模样从李帝努第一次见他时就展露无遗，那一天李帝努看见的渽民像是两个人，一个笑着向他走过来然后捡起教鞭去杀人，另一个站在雨里像一片飘落的红树叶似的哀求着他。  
并不是红玫瑰和白玫瑰的区别，能配的上玫瑰的始终只有仁俊一个人，第一次见时跟在院长身后很漂亮的模样，可是在阳光底下的操场上，明明像草一样却让李帝努久久不忘的人是渽民。  
李帝努不承认这是爱，他只承认自己的念念不忘，渽民拿着面包从救济屋里出来，踩过了地上的雪走到他旁边，然后打了个喷嚏，他跟李帝努说：“我想好了，现在去你家吗？”  
李帝努又指了指停在街口的车。  
“你再等我一下。”渽民又要跑，这次他往街的另一边跑，跑出几步去回过头来跟李帝努摆手，“我去拿个东西！”  
五分钟以后他又匆匆地出现了，李帝努看见他怀里抱着一个足球，明明是在风雪里，他却像回到了那一天的阳光之下。  
李帝努现在承认那是爱了。

李帝努带回来了一杆旗子，听说是在一座又高又寒的雪山上拿下来的，这座山只有两个人爬上去过，一个在山顶插上了这杆旗，另一个人把它拿了回来，然后给李帝努让他带给夫人尤小姐，那位冒险家时常用这种方式向李帝努示威，因为他早就爱慕尤小姐。旗子很大，是米白色的，只在一角用黑颜色笔画了一只简单的小豹子。他回家以后把旗子交给了尤小姐，尤小姐对此毫无兴趣，她约了人喝下午茶，渽民从鞋柜的最顶上给她拿下一双鞋子。  
尤小姐把旗子扔在地上，她看了一眼渽民：“给你玩儿吧。”  
渽民很喜欢这杆旗，似乎毫无原因，李帝努不懂，仁俊也不懂。李帝努带着仁俊出去玩的时候也带上了渽民，他们去冰上钓鱼，仁俊自从渽民来了以后，不再每天晚上都缠着李帝努做爱，有时候李帝努半夜去找他，却又被撵了出来，因为渽民也在房间里，他脱掉了白天工作时的白衬衫和马甲，穿着白背心和短裤，正让仁俊压着他的脚做仰卧起坐。  
然后李帝努说：“圣诞节要到了，仁俊你要什么礼物。”  
仁俊跑到李帝努耳朵边上说话，他说：“哥哥，我想做爱，我想从圣诞节那天晚上跟你做到第二天早上。”  
没有仁俊压着脚，渽民也能做仰卧起坐，他起的很快，做了二十几个，又噌地一下站起来一晃就贴着墙倒立了。  
李帝努还有一件事没说：“之前说要去湖里钓鱼，最近不太冷，可以去。”他故意当着渽民也在的时候说，仁俊果然说要带着渽民一起。  
渽民背上了那杆旗，他不是能安静下来的人，不像仁俊，能一直乖乖坐着。湖边很冷，冰面已经被凿开一些，李帝努和仁俊坐在那里，渽民走远了，先在远处的冰面上打滑，然后又跑到河边那片被雪覆盖的空地上，他把那杆旗高高地举起来在风中招摇，然后他来回地跑，让风在旗子上面荡开波纹响起呼啦呼啦的声音。  
脚底下是白的，天是茫的，灰白的泞在一起，像是脏了的墙面，旗子是米白的，却干干净净，举着他的人也干干净净，他在风里跑了好半天，像是跑了五英里一样气喘吁吁，李帝努扭头看着他，渽民冲他挥了挥手。  
这个画面再次被李帝努收进了梦里。在圣诞节的前几天，他反复地梦见渽民，梦里渽民举着那杆旗子往远处走，前面广阔一片，却好像有雾，什么都看不清，他边走边回头，不知道在看什么，四处都没有声音，没有风声，却有风，因为旗子始终在飘摆。

圣诞前夕宅邸里来了一些孩子，又是什么慈善救助，孩子是普通孤儿院的，一共五个，要在这里住两天，二十六号回去。为此李父特意让人给这五个孩子空出了几个房间。尤小姐很喜欢小孩，在那之前安排了家里的佣人扮圣诞老人，结果圣诞节的早上一下子出现了五个圣诞老人。  
李帝努和仁俊坐在沙发上，那五个圣诞老人站在地毯旁边，尤小姐在地毯上哄着孩子拆礼物，李帝努和仁俊都认出了哪一个是渽民，而在尤小姐看来这只是一次因为数量多而失败了的圣诞老人计划。  
有一个礼物盒子很大，给了五个孩子里唯一的一个男孩儿，小孩子拆到了一个足球，谁都猜到了这是渽民送的，但尤小姐记得前天晚上他已经把要送的礼物安排好了，她为这个男孩儿准备的是一双鞋子。而李帝努在意的是那个足球他认得，是他上个月送给渽民的，渽民平时玩的时候都踢来之前那个旧的，不知玩了多久，已经破破烂烂了。这个新的却直到现在还是新的，现在渽民把它送给不认识的小孩儿了。  
李帝努在晚上仁俊洗澡的时候去了走廊尽头的佣人房，一般都是几个人一间，渽民却一个人住在那里，李帝努看见了门缝，所以直接推门进去，他回身嘭的一声把门关好上了锁。渽民身上圣诞老人的衣服还没换，只把胡须和帽子摘了下来，他看着突然进来锁门的李帝努，没说什么，自顾自地开始换衣服，他脱掉了红色，露出里面的毛衣，然后脱掉毛衣，露出身体。天花板上的灯照的李帝努恍恍惚惚，他往前走，去抓渽民的胳膊。  
他看见了渽民身上薄薄的肌肉，那是仁俊没有的，他转过渽民的脸，渽民瞪了他一眼，他终于知道了这双眼睛为什么从初时就比别人亮堂。  
渽民不会顺从，所以当初在四至院拒绝上性教育课，所以他逃到院长室拿了教鞭，所以他用刀杀了打他的老师。李帝努知道他不会顺从，所以硬去扒渽民的裤子。  
“你为什么把球给别人。”他把渽民摁在墙上问，裤子没脱下来，因为渽民掰着他的一只胳膊，他用另一只胳膊和整个身体摁着渽民，他对自己送出去的礼物易了主在意的不得了。  
渽民说：“我已经有一个了。”  
那个破球放在床边上，床角插着那杆无论他去哪里都要背着的旗，那杆旗是尤小姐随手扔给渽民的，李帝努这么想着，突然有了个不妙的想法。  
“你是不是对我妻子……”  
“恩？”渽民突然有点无辜，他不心虚，也没有失措，李帝努松下一口气，他松开了渽民，同时渽民也松开了他，他走到床边看那杆旗子也看那个足球，他还是不懂，他问渽民：“为什么这么喜欢这面旗子。”  
渽民回答了他，说：“因为是从很高很远的地方拿下来的。”  
“你想去？”  
渽民不说话。  
李帝努的心猛然狂跳，让他心脏突然失控的原因是，他从渽民的沉默里知道了些什么，他想，眼前这个渽民早晚会离开他，而且是毫无感情地离开他。  
两个人对面而站，李帝努看着渽民，他因为自己的想法发了疯，他像一头蛮牛似的把渽民推到墙上，企图要亲他，渽民把头狠狠地扭到一边，梗着脖子，然后抬起腿去撞李帝努的肚子，李帝努又抬手掐他的脖子，他跟渽民说：“从那以后我经常梦见你，经常，总是，后来我想，那天在四至院带走的是你该有多好。”  
渽民被他掐的不得喘息，但好像有话要说，李帝努松开他之后渽民跪在地上咳了半天，然后缓缓恢复平静，他抬头仰脸看着李帝努，声音十分地冷漠无情：“如果是那样，你梦见的就不会是我了。”  
他的脸仍是涨红的，仍然在大口地呼吸，李帝努伸脚用靴子踩住了他的手，然后解开了自己的裤子，他把性器靠近渽民的脸，跟他说：“渽民，你知道我有多想要你吗？其实谁都不知道，在我又遇见你以后，每个有你的梦的最后，都是你在跟我做爱。”  
“做爱？”渽民好像是听见了什么了不得的事，“仁俊和夫人都在家，你想跟我做爱？”  
“……恩。”李帝努突然泄气了，他无法解释，在想起，梦见，面对的时候一切都变得除了喜欢以外再无法解释。  
“去你妈的！”趁着李帝努走神，渽民飞快地起了身，他从李帝努身边逃脱出来，在往外跑之前举起台灯砸向了李帝努的头。  
这一切的起因，李帝努用流着血而混混沌沌的脑子想着，是因为今天他看见了渽民把他送的足球送给了别人，是因为渽民好像很想去那座很高很远的雪山，是因为他在梦里肖想过很多次渽民的身体，这样的渽民不断地把他推去遥远，而他唯一一次离渽民最近的时候，是在那天的雨里。  
他那时却没有把十六岁的渽民带走。

小孩子们走的时候尤小姐很舍不得，在门口依依惜别地挥手，直到看着孤儿院的车彻底开出视线她才回来，她上楼进了卧室，李帝努头上绑着好几圈纱布，被仁俊逼着躺在床上养伤，他没有把渽民交代出来，只说是自己撞到了头，尤小姐在门口跟家庭医生说了一会儿话，然后才进门找李帝努。  
她直接开门见山：“我想要个孩子。”  
李帝努知道是这两天家里的孩子刺激了她，他突然头疼欲裂，敲着后脑说了三个字：“领养吧。”  
“不行。”尤小姐斩钉截铁，“我不放心一个领养的孩子呆在家里。”她意有所指，而且很明显，“但是你放心，我要的只有孩子，你也知道，我们两个永远不可能离婚，我要在这里呆到死，我想了想，必须有个孩子。”  
“我对着女人硬不起来。”  
尤小姐说我知道。  
所以三天后的晚上，在李帝努终于同意给尤小姐一个孩子的时候，尤小姐不但关了灯，还蒙住了李帝努的眼睛，她让李帝努把她当成仁俊，然后二话不说地交出了自己。  
可是射精的时候李帝努喊的是渽民的名字，这是禁忌之词，尤小姐以为是自己听错了，又缠着李帝努要了一次，这一次她听的清清楚楚，是渽民。  
这个孩子她没有查过，所以她去查了，四至院，杀过人，现在在他们家里，不知道要做什么事，这个孩子很奇怪，眼睛里总带着一些不明所以的光，不是温润的，有时灿烂，有时却充满了攻击性，让人觉得危险，十分的危险。  
她惜命怕死，在成功怀孕以后时时小心，她觉得渽民就是一颗炸弹，可是李帝努总是明里暗里地护着他，护到连仁俊都觉得不正常。  
这一阵仁俊的心情很差，因为尤小姐的怀孕，也因为他觉得在自己，渽民，还有李帝努之间好像有什么正在巧妙地变化着，可李帝努对他一如往常，而他又太了解渽民是什么样的人，在四至院里，渽民宁愿挨整整一小时的打也不会去上课上性交的性教育课，他们是男老师们的性欲发泄对象和玩具，那些老师的嘴脸让人憎恶，在四至院那方高墙天地里，没有人敢与其对抗，除了渽民。  
渽民从小就与别人不一样，他喜欢踢球，喜欢在操场上疯跑，吃起东西来狼吞虎咽，来和去都匆忙地像风，他在睡房里偷偷运动，然后叠了一百个纸飞机，从四至院最高的窗里往外投，那才是男孩子应该有的少年模样。  
因为没有受过玷污，所以永远不会枯萎，不是草也不是红色树叶，而是一朵花永远开在阳光里。  
仁俊捂住了脸，一直以来他是四至院里最漂亮最听话的孩子，他根本没受过苦也没挨过打，可是没人知道，他好羡慕渽民。

“最近哥哥是不是总跟你一起踢球？”仁俊问渽民。  
“哦，他可能突然喜欢上球了吧，你踢吗？我教教你。”  
“我从小不爱动，你又不是不知道。对了，哥哥最近……”  
那天晚上仁俊拉着渽民在床上说了很多李帝努的事，渽民觉得不对劲。来到这儿半年，他知道仁俊对李帝努是什么感情，他恐怕仁俊觉察到了什么，所以他去找李帝努。  
那时春天，李帝努坐在花园里，他对着过来的渽民笑，他说：“渽民，你害怕吗？”  
“我怕什么。”  
四下无人，李帝努问他：“你怕我告诉仁俊我爱的是你吗？”  
他怕，他怕死了。仁俊也许会疯，也许会死，因为他知道仁俊跟他不一样，在四至院的时候就一直想着有一个好人把他领养回去，仁俊的人生从十岁开始就在祈祷和憧憬感情，他的人生里就只有这一件事，那是能让他出了四至院而在世界上长长久久活下去的东西，他也听说过有不少人被带走以后死了，伤了，最后就真的像玩具一样被遗弃了，他们本来可能都像仁俊一样想象过四至院以外的世界，从那里出来以后，才像是第一次出生在人世，可是这个世界上不好，让那些能支撑生命不死的梦消亡了。  
所以第二天渽民偷偷把李帝努叫到他的房间，那是夜里，屋里只开着床头柜上的台灯，昏昏暗暗的，李帝努看见一个影子坐在床边，那是渽民，他从来没见过这样的渽民，穿着一件粉色的有些中性的衬衫，他忽然想起当年在四至院，他带着仁俊离开之前，仁俊把这样一件衬衫送给了渽民。  
这当然不是那件，可是很相似。李帝努从来没想过会从渽民身上看见这样的衣服，可又没什么不合适，渽民下了床，下身只穿着一条灯笼短裤，他跟李帝努说：“我不会，我在四至院的时候没学过。”  
李帝努好一会儿才反应过来渽民在说什么。  
李帝努没把渽民的衬衫脱下来，他只扒下了那条裤子，他恢复了几年前的放荡本性，对这一切毫无负罪感，他让渽民跪趴在床上，他从后面插进去，很疼，可是渽民忍着一声都不出，薄薄的肌肉包裹着骨骼，腰和腿都很有力气，也很配合着李帝努，可脸上却没有出现过一瞬间迷乱的表情，哪怕射精的时候都无比克制。李帝努没有逼他，没逼他叫床，也逼他做任何事，甚至从头到尾都是同一个体位。那件衬衫始终挂在渽民的身上，那是他对李帝努唯一主动的讨好。  
还有就是，李帝努操猛了的时候，渽民伸手抓住了床角的那杆旗，他死死地握着旗杆，忍耐地指节青白，李帝努愈发用力地顶他，他的身体上摇下晃，旗杆也咯愣咯愣地晃动起来。它来自很高很远的地方，在地图上都要找很久，那里很少有人去，李帝努在那一刻突然意识到了那究竟代表的是什么。  
是能让渽民久久不死的梦，是他的憧憬。

女人怀孕的时候尤其敏感，尤小姐从开始有这个想法以后就时刻保持着这样的想法，她觉得渽民很危险，近期尤其，渽民开始暴躁起来，她并不知道这背后究竟发生了什么事，也根本不知道李帝努跟渽民背地里做了什么交易，她只觉得渽民总有一天要伤及到自己和孩子，她很想找借口把渽民赶走，可是她知道李帝努的心思，所以尤小姐用了最后一个办法，她去找了仁俊。  
她跟仁俊说：“仁俊你知道上次你哥哥是怎么受伤的吗，并不是像他说的不小心在玻璃上撞伤，我跟医生谈过，说是人为伤害，我听人说了，那天帝努是从渽民房间出来的，刚好渽民那天摔碎了一个玻璃台灯。”  
仁俊根本不相信，他视这个怀有李帝努骨肉的女人为眼中钉，尽管他清楚地知道她肚子里的孩子是求来的。  
她又跟仁俊说：“你也知道帝努他不喜欢女人，他甚至对着我无法勃起，可是你知道那天我用了什么方法吗？”她说尽了自己卑微，连同李帝努在射精时所叫的名字也一起说了出来。  
仁俊尖叫着不可能，这绝对不可能，他从房间里跑出去，一直跑出了门，他在前院看见了又在踢球的渽民，还有李帝努躲在一棵树下，一动不动地盯着渽民看。  
那天晚上仁俊没有睡沉，在李帝努下床之后他跟了出去，他趴在门上偷听，听见了李帝努和渽民做爱的声音。  
他听了好一会儿，然后又悄悄回了卧室。  
第二天早上他在走廊里碰见渽民，一言不发地开始哭，他没说自己听见了什么，只说自己听见了，渽民知道他听见了什么，他跟仁俊撒谎，他说是自己主动去爬了李帝努的床。  
他并不知道自己站在走廊上说出这句话对仁俊的冲击有多大，不是因为这句话，而是他当时的样子，仁俊一直觉得渽民离这些污秽的情欲好遥远，所以他不能相信有一天渽民也会因为沾染上这些而枯萎。  
仁俊问他为什么。  
渽民说：“我想去一个地方，很远，我想要钱。”  
他又去把那杆旗子拿了出来，然后跟仁俊反反复复地说：“是我对不起你。”  
李帝努看见了这一切，那天下午他从渽民的房间里偷出了那杆旗，然后在湖边放了一把火，秋天到了，上次来的时候湖上还结着冰，现在湖水很凉，在秋日底下泛着银亮的光，湖边杂草丛生，红色的火烧起了一片，从那杆旗子开始，慢慢燃为灰烬。  
他的儿子那天下午出生了，就在他回家以后，孩子生下来之后整个李家的人都在门口想要看一眼小婴儿，却唯独没有渽民。他狠狠拽着仁俊的胳膊问他：“渽民在哪儿？”  
忽然又有人喊他：“李少爷，有人撬了保险柜的锁偷了钱！”  
李帝努扭头冲着仁俊吼叫：“我问你渽民到底在哪儿？”  
新生婴儿的啼哭声，来来回回地脚步声，佣人乱哄哄的说话声，李父在隔壁房间跟朋友打电话的报喜声，那些声音一齐翻滚着涌进仁俊的耳朵，他看着眼眶几乎要爆裂开来的李帝努，轻飘飘地问了他一句话。  
“哥哥，你爱我还是爱渽民？”  
李帝努没说话，他想起了很多事情，可是仁俊一直在旁边说话，他什么都想不明白。  
“哥哥，你不知道吧，渽民爱的其实是我，在四至院的时候他爱的就是我，他一直想从四至院逃出去，还研究了很多办法，可是那个地方根本跑不出去，什么方法都不行。但是后来，他想到了一个，我记得有一天晚上他跟我说，仁俊，只要杀人就行了，因为是未成年所以不会被判死刑，在监狱里呆几年出去以后就能自由了。他问我要不要一起，我说我不，我要等一个特别好的人来把我带走。他说，那好，我陪你。后来你就来接我了。你知道他为什么选在那天晚上杀人吗，因为那天我跟着你走了。”  
仁俊边哭边跟他说着这些话，李帝努想起来了，他想起渽民第一次主动跟他做爱，渽民身上穿着那件和仁俊送的很像的粉衬衫，的确是渽民主动爬上了他的床，可是并不是像后来他跟仁俊说的那样是为了拿钱离开。渽民如果真的想走，当初就不会跟着他回来，他如果真的想走，在四至院的时候随时都可以杀人进监狱，他找自己做爱也是为了仁俊，因为前一天他威胁渽民“你怕我告诉仁俊我爱的是你吗？”  
还有那场他久久愧疚和不忘的雨里，渽民求他把他带出四至院，他一直以为那是这几年来渽民离他最近的时候，可是现在他想，那是渽民在准备杀人前给自己留的最后退路，如果能跟着领走仁俊的他出去，渽民就可以继续跟仁俊在一起。  
李帝努掩着脸蹲到了地上，有人过来喊他少爷，说夫人让他进去看看孩子。  
他摆了摆手：“我有点头疼，等我一会儿。”  
他又抬头看着仁俊，“保险柜是他撬的还是你撬的？他去哪儿了？”  
仁俊摇头：“我不知道，我为什么要撬保险柜。”他还是装傻，“我不知道他会走，但是我知道他想去很远的地方，对了，他说过想去拔下那面旗子的雪山。”仁俊抬腿往走廊尽头渽民的房间跑，开了门以后在里面转了一圈，然后他出来跟李帝努说，“好像什么都没带走，但是带走了他的旗子。”  
“旗？”李帝努瞟了他一眼，“旗被我拿去烧了。”  
此时他异常地冷静，也往渽民的房间走，那里面似乎真的和平常一样，扫视下来，除了那面旗子什么都不少。  
甚至连那只破足球都在地上。  
可李帝努忽然疯了，他到处乱翻，床上床底，衣柜里，桌子，抽屉，他把房间翻的乱七八糟，不是少了旗子，旗子被他烧了，渽民根本带不走，他翻了半天，找了半天，果然，在这个房间里渽民只带走了一样东西。  
那件粉色的衬衫。  
不是当初在四至院仁俊送的那件，那件在院长手里再拿不出来了，渽民带走的是他尽自己所能找到最像的一件。  
他从来没有想过离开仁俊。  
虽然他很想去很远的地方，可最后还是选择了仁俊。  
李帝努终于知道了，那杆从遥远雪山上拔下来的旗子，不是渽民久久不死的梦，那个梦早就沉睡了，就睡在那面旗子里，他为了仁俊把他本想拥有的一切都装了进去，那是他自由的载体，那就是他化作虚无的自由。  
“你跟我说句实话仁俊，是你撬了保险柜然后把他送走的吧？”李帝努问仁俊。  
仁俊没承认也没否认，他把渽民房间的门打开，让婴儿响亮的哭声传进来，他看了一眼李帝努的表情，突然觉得比起站在这里从李帝努嘴里得到什么答案，占据他更多的是让渽民离开了李帝努的快乐和侥幸。  
因为他觉得渽民的存在和李帝努不爱他这两件事同生同灭，同生同灭……然后他哭了起来，他保证自己这是最后一次想起他的朋友渽民，李帝努没跟他说什么，只是往走廊上走，走进了围满了人的临时产房。仁俊一个人在渽民的房间里哭，因为李帝努没发火他又笑了起来，总之他哭哭笑笑满脸扭曲，最后他抱起了床边的那个破足球，想起了渽民在四至院里踢球的样子。

李帝努后悔烧掉了那面旗子。  
他坐在尤小姐身边抱着刚出生的孩子，小男孩儿还没睁开眼，尤小姐躺在床上跟他说了一声谢谢。佣人们都散去各自工作了，尤小姐温温和和地说着话，她跟李帝努讲了自己迷迷糊糊时的一个梦。  
“或许不是个梦，因为生孩子的时候很疼，疼的意识模糊，我眼睛都睁不开了，在那之后好像是昏了也好像是睡了，反正就是这整个混沌的期间，我梦见我在爬山，白色的山，山顶上好像站着一个人，我看不清楚，可是等我爬上去以后，他忽然变成了一颗种子，我蹲下捡了起来，莫名其妙把那颗种子给吃了，然后我们的孩子就出生了。”  
“白色的山吗？雪山？”  
“对，雪山，上面好像还插着一面旗子，有点像我给渽民的那个。”提到渽民的时候尤小姐还是心有余悸，可是她没看见渽民，她拍了拍李帝努的腿，“刚才门开着，我看见仁俊哭着走过去了，怎么了，渽民惹他了？”  
“渽民走了。”李帝努说，他骗尤小姐，“我辞退他了。”他忽然觉得心脏很痛，一瞬间头晕目眩，他赶紧放下了孩子，然后站起来说去看一眼仁俊，仁俊却不在房间里。  
已经是夜了，窗外有雨，啪啪地拍着窗户，夜是黑的，李帝努走过走廊里许许多多的窗却什么都看不见，他没有看见仁俊跑了出去，一直跑到后花园高高的草丛里，也没有看见仁俊从那里艰难地拖出一个很大的袋子，一直拖到了停在后门的车上。  
仁俊上了车，车一路往西，向着一条河开，雨很大，他很高兴，河里一定涨水了，河水一定会往远处无尽地翻滚涌去。  
然后他在河边再次抬下了那个袋子，从里面放出了渽民的尸体。  
他看着渽民不再生动的脸被天上的雨打的就像那天，一切开始的那一天。渽民在拿着教鞭跑出院长室的时候对着李帝努比了一个嘘，他始终记得这个画面，可是他没问过李帝努，也没问过渽民，他把这个问题留给了自己，这几年来他总是在想，这两个人之间到底有什么秘密呢。  
而到了今天，这个秘密终于不再重要了。  
下午他撬开了保险柜，拿着里面的钱去找渽民，他说，渽民你不是要去很远的地方吗，不用等哥哥，我就可以给你钱。他让渽民收拾东西，渽民从房间里出来却两手空空地说不用了，走之前他只是换了衣服，从外套里露出的衬衫领子是粉色的。  
他笑着跟仁俊说：“我记得你离开四至院的那天送给我一件粉衬衫，但是我没机会带走它，所以后来我买了件差不多的，这是我能找到的你送给我唯一的礼物的替代品，我忘了跟你说，我很喜欢。”  
仁俊眨了眨眼，接着他慢慢地给渽民倒了一杯酒送行。  
他说：“去很远的地方吧渽民。”  
渽民喝了那杯酒，然后张开了胳膊，他看着仁俊说了自己这一生中的最后一句话。  
他说：“抱抱我吧，仁俊。”  
只不过是几小时之前的事情，渽民人生中最后的影像却让仁俊浑身发寒，他站在河边抱住了自己的胳膊，对着河水一直流泪，他怀疑渽民最后的笑容从此以后会一直出现在他的梦里，明明那样好看，在太阳下落时的金色余晖中发散着和少年时期一模一样的光，这样的美丽却会成为他日后的噩梦，随着渽民的死去，从前种种都会成为仁俊挥之不去的噩梦，因为渽民曾经与他日夜相伴，他却永远地杀死了渽民。  
好一会儿之后仁俊才擦掉了眼泪，他现在又说了一遍，去很远的地方吧渽民。  
他把渽民的尸体推进了河里，随着浪流，像是那面旗子迎着风摆动时的波浪，渽民被这一切迅速地吞没了，他的生命消亡在这一日，他的自由消亡于爱上仁俊的那天，可他存在过的短暂人生将会成为不可遗忘的罪孽，连同着他的爱情永远栖息在仁俊的身体里。

李帝努是在花园里找到仁俊的，雨已经停了，仁俊从河边回来以后没有马上进屋，而是蹲在花园里，李帝努站在他身后，看了好半天才出声：“半夜在这儿干什么呢。”  
仁俊抬起头，他指着面前的小花坛说：“哥哥，你记得吗，入秋以后这一片的花都已经谢了，可是只有一朵还在开，前两天还开的好好的呢，但是我刚才来看，可能是雨太大了，把它浇的枯萎死掉了，所以，我把他埋上了。”


End file.
